


It's Just Hair

by Nifflersfancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief homophobia, Euphemia Potter is a BAMF, Hair Dyeing, Homophobia, M/M, Prank Wars, Rivalry, Sirius Black & Severus Snape Friendship, Sirius!Sirius, Slytherin Sirius Black, Slytherin!Sirius Black, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflersfancy/pseuds/Nifflersfancy
Summary: Request: "Prongsfoot oneshot please. Maybe a Slytherin!Sirius who has this prank rivalry going on with Gryffindor's popular mischief maker, James. I'm a sucker for enemies turned lovers... idk take anything from this as you will."When Sirius Black and James Potter's prank war goes too far and Sirius grows worried about how his parents will react, he gives in and begs James to stop. James, however, instantly understands what's happening and comes to the rescue.





	It's Just Hair

Request: "Prongsfoot oneshot please. Maybe a Slytherin!Sirius who has this prank rivalry going on with Gryffindor's popular mischief maker, James. I'm a sucker for enemies turned lovers... idk take anything from this as you will."

“I am NOT bailing you out again, Black. This rivalry is childish, it’s been six years now, when are you going to get over it?” Severus Snape hissed as he caught up with Sirius in the hallways. Sirius, who currently had red hair, had been trying to avoid his friend but Severus was like a man possessed.

“When are you going to stop hanging out with the likes of Malfoy and Mulciber?” Sirius hissed back, although he kept his face calm and cool, merely raising a brow. He had found a piece of himself in Severus when he had been sorted into Slytherin house and the two had been good friends for many years. But there was whisperings going around about some kind of cult that believed in the purification of the wizarding world and Severus was becoming far too friendly with it for Sirius’ liking.

“We are not having this argument again.” Severus sniffed as he looked away from Sirius’ eyes, focusing on his hair. He tutted and said the counter-spell, although his brows furrowed as nothing happened. He then growled and glared at his hair. “Potter must’ve charmed it so that he’s the only one that can get rid of it. You’ll have to go to him.” He muttered.

Sirius frowned deeply and sighed. He and Potter seemed to have come to some kind off unspoken agreement that they would lay off of pranks before they went home for the summer or the holidays. Well, at least any lasting pranks. Clearly not this year. “I’ll have to go talk to him.” Sirius muttered reluctantly, sighing even louder when he saw Severus nod. Why couldn’t he have more unreasonable friends that never made him do what was right?

Well, he almost did. As surprising as some may find it, Sirius and Potter had been FRIENDS at once. It wasn’t for long but they had been. He had befriended Potter on the train and spent the ride to Hogwarts with him, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. It had been the most fun that he had had in years and sometimes he did miss them. But Potter had spoken so strongly against Slytherin house on the train that when Sirius got sorted into Slytherin house, he had cut off all contact with Potter and the others had done the same to him. The other lad had tried to talk to Sirius on occasion but Sirius had always ignored him and avoided him. And then the pranking started. Potter’s first prank had been a simple one. He had sent a Howler to Sirius that, upon opening, screaming a string of inappropriate compliments including, “Nice arse!” Before tearing itself up, Sirius had been so embarrassed as the hall had irrupted into laughter, although the howler had been a nice change from the one he had gotten the night before from his mother, where she bragged about the ‘Noble House Of Black’ and how proud she was of him. The last thing he wanted was to make her proud.

He found Potter in the seventh floor corridor, pacing in front of a blank wall and he watched him warily before deciding to save him from whatever madness-induced spiral he had apparently fallen into. “Potter!” He called out, fiddling with his sleeves slightly as he approached. In the time it had taken him to find the Gryffindor, Sirius had been thinking about the consequences of going home with red hair. His parents would be absolutely furious.

James turned around quite suddenly, looking alarmed at the thought of being caught, and breathed a sigh of relief as he only saw the Slytherin there. “Black! You look great, did you do something different to your hair?” He teased with a smirk as he strode over to Sirius, one hand shoved in his pocket and the other ruffling his hair.

“Change it back.” Sirius demanded in what should have been a stern voice but sounded weak and frightened even to his own ears. Potter frowned as soon as he spoke, his facial expression morphing from one of cockiness to one of concern. “Please. I can’t get rid of it, you have to. My parents will kill me.” He said, no traces of laughter on his face.

“Calm down, mate. It’s just hair.” A thought came to mind and James decided to push his luck a bit. “Besides, I can’t change it back. There’s no counter-curse, it will just fade. It’s no big deal, it should only last three, maybe four weeks.” James shrugged indifferently. He wasn’t expecting to have Sirius grab him by his shoulders and slam his body into the nearest wall. He wouldn’t have been able to do it if he hadn’t taken James by surprise as he was visibly shaking, eyes slightly wide.

“No, no, no! There has to be. You have to have a counter-curse. You have to get rid of it.” He said, raising his voice slightly in an attempt to get it to come out stronger and less shaky but it only make it more noticeable. “I cannot go home like this, you don’t know what they’ll do to me. You HAVE to.” He insisted.

“It doesn’t matter because you’re not going home.” James said simply and softly, gently placing his hands on top of Sirius’ and removing them from his robes, gently pushing them to Sirius’ sides and straightening up as he looked the frantic Slytherin in the eyes. He had sent he way that the Black’s treated their children but this was proof. He had never seen Black look so scared. “You’re coming home with me.”

“Are you mad, Potter? Just change it back!” Sirius practically growled, although he didn’t move another closer. Neither of them had moved away so they were still stood quite close. “I don’t have time for your games, we go home tomorrow. You’ve taken it too far this time.”

James watched the Slytherin with concern and pity in his eyes. “You are coming home with me.” He said simply.

Two months later, Sirius approached the train at the Platform, happier and healthier than ever. He had put on a healthy amount of weight and his hair, which was now black again, was thicker and full of life. He was full of life. He was positively beaming as he walked beside James with Mrs Potter behind them. “No, you’re wrong! You definitely cheated.” Sirius was insisting, talking loudly and happily over James’ laughter. They put their trolleys with all of the others and then moved away. Sirius turned around with a grin to say goodbye to Mrs Potter when he felt a familiar and painful grip on his shoulder, spinning him around.

He immediately tried to take a step back, away from his mother and her cold eyes, that were filled with hatred as she stared at her eldest son. “You bloody disgrace! How dare you-“ She began but was cut off by a hand slapping hers away and going where hers had been. Sirius was pulled back into the embrace of Euphemia Potter, who wrapped her arm across his chest, pulling him close.

“Don’t.” Euphemia warned simply, pointing a slender and elegant finger at Sirius’ mother. “You stay away from him. I’ve seen the marks you left on his body and I don’t want you anywhere near him.” Euphemia said, loud enough for the people surrounding them hear. Sirius shrank back slightly and closed his eyes, as if expecting a blow from his mother and so that he couldn’t see the way that almost everyone was watching now. Some being more discreet than others.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little tough love.” Walburga sniffed, holding her head up proud and ignoring the way that everyone was staring her down.

“The burns and lashings on this boy’s body aren’t tough love. They are abuse.” Euphemia spoke coolly, pulling Sirius closer to her as Walburga rolled her eyes and reached out to grab Sirius again. “You won’t touch my son and I’m not talking about James.” She hissed.

Sirius inhaled sharply at her words and felt Euphemia tighten her hold on him as Walburga’s eyes widened and she stepped back as if struck. When Sirius made no move to correct her, she nodded. Despite how she had been all of Sirius’ life, she was visibly hurt by this betrayal but Sirius wouldn’t find it in himself to care. He was free. Finally.

“Fine. Good luck with a fairy for a son. He was no use to us anyway.” She huffed, clearly wanting to get a final insult in. Sirius’ eyes widened and he tensed. His sexuality had not come up. Would it be a problem? If it was then he would truly have no one.

Before Sirius could completely spiral into a panic attack, he felt a large hand take his own and looked beside him to see that James had taken his hand and was now standing close to him, staring Walburga down defiantly. “Don’t you worry about that. He’ll be just fine here.” Euphemia spoke, sounding proud, although Sirius was too busy looking at James in slight awe to look.

“Good day, Walburga.” Euphemia said loudly and without letting go of Sirius, she led the two boys away from the awful woman. After an overly affectionate goodbye with the two lads, Euphemia finally let them go, after Sirius had promised to write to her as often as he could and that he would come home for Christmas. He had teared up slightly at the word ‘home’ but thankfully, if Euphemia had noticed, she hadn’t said anything.

Later that night, after an uncomfortable feast, Sirius found himself hiding in the Astronomy Tower with James. They were both sat cross legged in front of the railings on the edge and talking about their day. Sirius had received quite a bit of trouble from his housemates but it was worth it. He felt lighter than ever. “I really can’t thank you enough, James. We.. We weren’t even friends when you told me I was staying with you. You’re a good person.” Sirius murmured, leaning his head against shoulder.

“We’ve always been friends.” James responded, shaking his head with a small grin. “Believe me, if we hadn’t been friends then you wouldn’t have stood a chance against my pranks.” James scoffed, smirking at Sirius as the other lad laughed and nudged his shoulder into James’. “Although I like to think that we are more than friends.”

“I could kick your arse any day, Jamie.” Sirius scoffed, a smirk of his own on his face now as he reached down and linked his fingers with James’, bringing their hands up to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to James’ knuckles, grinning as he felt James kiss the top of his head. “We can be whatever you want us to be. It’s not like I’m going to be going anywhere. You’re stuck with me now.” Sirius teased.

“I’m sure I can make my peace with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really should start checking my work but I'm super lazy and busy like 90% of the time. Hope you enjoyed it and as usual, requests are open! Either comment on here or message me on Tumblr.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nifflersfancy


End file.
